


Stranger in My Bed

by usefultrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Backseat sex, Bottom!Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Slight homophobia ??, destiel sex, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usefultrash/pseuds/usefultrash
Summary: This is the same universe/timeline as my other work, “What If”. Sam, Dean, and Cas go to work a case, but realize that there’s a case to be worked with them.





	1. A New Case

**Author's Note:**

> There’s references of sex in this chapter so that bothers you, please don’t read. Also, this wasn’t edited so I highly apologize for typos. Enjoy!

Dean opened his eyes, blinking away sleep. Under his head rested a chiseled chest. He looked from pink nipples perched on pale pecs to black stubble with puffy, pink lips all the way up to clear blue eyes. Above the eyes was a bedhead of black hair that was also messed up by sex the night before. 

The morning in the bunker was dark, since there were no windows. Dean gave Cas a smile and reached over to turn on the lamp, “Morning, angel.”

Cas kissed his head with a returned smile, “Good morning, human.”

Dean rolled his eyes playfully, kissing him softly. They kept that kiss, only pulling away to take in air but then diving right back in. They went deeper and deeper into it, moaning softly against each other’s loving lips.

Then there was a loud knock and that voice Dean hated at times like these, “Guys! I found a case!”

“Stupid cockblocker,” Dean mumbled, sitting up. Cas let out a soft laugh. Running his fingers down freckled abs, tracing muscle lines. He ran a hand over his tattoo. 

Dean put his legs over the side and stretched. “Hold on,” he groaned in frustration. 

Dean pulled on last night’s clothes, handing Cas his own clothes. After they were both dressed, Dean opened the door to his long-haired brother. As soon as his green eyes laid on him, he gave him the biggest bitch-face he could.

Sam rolled his eyes, “You can have sex later. People are dead.”

Dean inhaled deeply, rubbing his temples, leaning against the doorframe, “Yeah, Yeah. Tell me what’s going on.”

“It’s in Portland. We have to start moving. I’ll fill you in on the way,” he sniffed and the scrunched his nose. “You need a shower, though.” 

Dean groaned, pushing past Sam. He looked back at Cas, “Come on, babe.” 

Sam later was next to Baby, her trunk propped open. He was loading her with luggage for their trip when Cas walked into the garage with a bag, but there was something different about him. When Sam did a double take, he stared at Cas. He was dressed in ripped jeans, a dark t-shirt, and blue flannel.

“What’s with the makeover?” Sam said with a chuckle. 

“Dean said it would be more attractive for me to wear this.”

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed, “Dean thinks everything you do is attractive.”

“I heard that,” said a gruff voice. It was Dean with their bags. He placed them in the trunk and closed it, “And so what? I can’t think my boyfriend is sexy?”

Sam gave him a massive eye roll, “I think you’re lovesick.” 

Dean grumbled a “shut up, Sam” and open the car door, getting in the driver’s seat. Just as Sam reached for the handle of the front passenger, Dean stopped him, “Eh- Eh! Cas is in front.”

Sam groaned, “Really Dean?!”

“Really, Sam,” Dean responded. 

Cas shook his head, “Dean, let your brother sit in the front seat. I’ve always sat in the back.”

“No, I want to sit next to you, baby.”

Sam shook his head, “I’ll sit in the back.”

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean looked back at him when they were all in the car. “I’ll let you drive sometime today, okay?”

Sam nodded, “Whatever.”

Then Dean hit reverse and started driving to Portland, Cas sat right next to him.


	2. Sweet Love Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually has descriptive sex scenes, but they are fairly brief. Again, not edited.

About two hours into the drive, Dean stops for food. While they eat, Sam explains there seems to be a really bad werewolf problem and Dean just nods, too focused on food. After they eat, they all switch seats. Cas and Dean sat in the back while Sam drove.

Cas slid into the seat next to Dean, Dean smiling at him and kissing him softly, “Hi, baby.” The fact they had the whole backseat to themselves excited Dean very much. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled softly. 

Dean kissed him again, he was already thinking about getting some backseat bingo since this morning. Cas new fully well what Dean was up to and he let Dean do it, because if he was being honest, that was pretty hot. 

Cas was new to this human sexual intercourse thing. When he first got horny, he was confused. He’d never felt so hot and such a need... He never saw Dean like that. Then his boyfriend showed him how to deal with such feelings and now the angel had his own idea of sex appeal— Dean Winchester.

Dean kissed Cas’ ear, smiling. The hunter whispered some of the usual, “You’re beautiful,” or “You’re my everything.” Then they got to, “You’re so sexy,” and “I love your body,” until Cas hears the magic words, “Suck me off, baby.”

The angel met his boyfriend’s eyes, pupils growing. A big smile grew on the human’s face, Cas only matching it.

Cas got on the floorboard as quietly as he could, crossing his feet under himself. Dean put one leg on each side of the blue-eyed boy, unzipping his own zipper. Dean shuffled around with his clothes until his dick sprang out and hit Cas in the cheek. 

Instantly, Dean stifles a slight laugh. He didn’t mean for that to happen but it was cute, funny, and hot at the same time. He ran a hand through the dark locks, wiping some precum off his face. 

Cas closed his eyes and licked his tip, taking in the head of his cock. He looked up at Dean who was biting his lip, head tilted back. Naturally, Cas took this as a ‘more’ so he moved his cock more into his mouth. This was rewarded by a head pet.

Dean’s thighs squeezed Cas’ head as he tried his hardest not to moan. His eyebrows were pushed upwards as he was sucked off. Still, even as Cas bobbed his head up and down, Dean stayed quiet.

Cas ran his hands up Dean’s calves. He ran his tongue along Dean’s balls, a hand squeezed Dean’s base.

“Cas,” Dean whispered, trying not to make it sound like he was hissing through his teeth. 

The angel knew what this meant. His boyfriend was about to cum. Cas knew his balls were twitching, he grabbed them, running his fingers over them gently.

Soon Dean let out a soft hiss, cumming in Cas’ mouth. Dean grabbed his boyfriend’s dark locks, thrusting into his mouth. His pretty light pink lips around his thick, red cock. Cas happily took it, swallowing the cum. 

When Dean was done with his load, he pulled his dick from Cas’ mouth. It was red and puffy from sex. He got up and sat next to Dean, watching him stuff it back in his pants and zip it up. 

Dean looked at Cas, green eyes of love. “Do you need to cum?” He whispered. 

Cas just responded with a head shake.

“Sure?”

“Yes, I am Dean Winchester.”

Dean blushed at the deep, raspy voice saying his name, “You’re so nice, Cas.” He ran a hand over his dark stubble, kissing it lovingly.

“Don’t get sexual back there, please,” Sam looked in the rear view mirror back at them.

“Too late, Sammy,” Dean laughed softly.

“Ugh!” Sam groaned in disgust. “I’m never sitting back there again.”

“It’s Okay, Sammy,” Dean began. “It’s only on this side.”

“Behind me?! Even worse!”

“Hey, I can’t have you looking over and seeing my boyfriend giving me head.”

Sam gagged, “You guys are so gross, oh my god.”

Later in the night, they decided to stay all night in a cheap motel halfway. It was grimey on the outside, but it was only for a night. On the way inside, Dean asked Cas:

“Want our own room?”

Cas looked up at him, blue eyes wide and beautiful. He opened his mouth to answer, but Sam did that job for him. 

“Yes!” Sam came up behind him. “I don’t wanna be in the same room with you two when you make a last-minute decision to get naughty.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Okay, Okay.” He walked inside, handing Sam some cash then went to the front desk. “One king for me and him,” he pointed to Cas when saying “him”. 

Sam walked up, placing a wad of cash on the counter, “And a queen for me.” 

The person behind the counter, a college boy, nodded. He hand Dean keys, “A king.” He then handed Sam some, “A queen.”

Sam smiled curtly and nodded then went to his room, not saying anything to the couple. They watched as he passed and Dean scoffed.

“Who pissed in his Cheerios?”

Cas pulled Dean to their room that was listed on the plastic card on the key ring, “He’s probably upset about the sexual intercourse had in the backseat.”

Dean scoffed, “It’s my car.”

“Yes, and he was in it,” Cas reminded him. 

Dean grabbed the keys once they got to the door and rolled his eyes. He unlocked and opened it, “Whatever. You never got to cum, and I want you to; get in there.”

Cas laughed softly, “That’s kind of you, Dean.” He sat down on the bed, watching as Dean walked in and closed the door behind him. He watched as the lighter haired boy set his bag down and sit with his boyfriend on the bed. 

Dean cupped Cas’ face and kissed him gently. Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and when he pulled away, their eyes met. Dean licked his lips and pressed them against Cas’ neck.

Cas tilted his head, letting off soft moans. The angel put a soft hand behind Dean’s head, loving the warm feeling of wet kisses from his boyfriend.

Dean disconnected his lips from the skin after he left a nice, light hickey. He stared at Cas’ lips for a moment, then up at his eyes, “Take off your pants and underwear.”

Cas nodded, undoing his pants. He hooked his thumb under them and his underwear, pulling them off at the same time. And of course Dean was staring. 

Cas blushed softly, “Are you going to perform oral on me?”

Dean looked at him, the question snapping him out of his turned on trance, “Uh, Yeah.” He blushed then pursed his lips, “I was thinking eating you out. How does that sound?”

Cas blushed at bit more and nodded. Dean smiled at him and at himself. Here they were, blushing like teenagers just because they were trying something new. 

Cas took it upon himself to lay on his stomach, looking back at Dean. He smiled at him, “Can you take your shirt off?”

Dean gave him a playful smile and tugged it off, “Yeah? Why?”

“I think you’re highly attractive without it.”

Dean blushed more, a wide smile on his face, “Jesus, Cas, I love you.”

Cas laid his head down, facing the wall, “I love you, too, Dean. Very much.”

Cas closed his eyes and waiting for the feeling. Once he felt it, the warmth of the wet tongue licking at his hole, he gasped, eyes springing open.

“Is that nice, Cas?” Dean asked softly.

Cas nodded, “Yes, Dean. It’s very nice. Please continue.”

Dean smiled lovingly and licked again, pushing his tongue in further. The reaction he got from Cas as he got lapped out was enough to keep him going. His boyfriend let out soft mews to begs to “Oh Dean”s. His legs started shaking and his ass pushed down on Dean’s face. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. This was so hot. His tongue is in his lover’s ass and his lover was going apeshit for it. Life is good. Dean noticed how Cas’ dick was red and dark at the tip. The hunter reached up and stroked it softly, owning louder moans to the slew of them.

Cas’ eyes roll into the back of his head and his hips rock back and forth. Back on Dean’s tongue, forward into his hand. He moaned loudly, hips going back and forth violently. 

“Oh!~ Oh, Dean!~ I- I—“

Dean disconnected his mouth, sitting up, some. He added two fingers into the angel’s ass. Only two thrusts from two freckled fingers sent the older man into an orgasm.

Cas slid off of the fingers, plopping to the bed in a puddle of his own cum. And from this, Dean got a great view. Cas’ back was made of sweaty muscles that Dean just had to run his finger down. Then down to the sexier stuff. His round ass, pretty balls in between nice thighs. Dean was lucky. 

The angel was breathing heavily, turning over on his back to view his hunter. They shared eye contact and smiles. 

“Dean,” Cas whispered softly, making Dean cock his head as to say ‘what is it?’ “Can we please do more?”

That made Dean smile from ear to ear, leaning down and kissing him. Cas kissed back, closing his eyes. Soon, however, Dean pulled away with a simple question:

“What else do you wanna do?”

This wasn’t very simple to Cas. He thought about the path of tonight, wondering which one to choose. His eyes sparkled, meeting Dean’s before whispering, “Everything.”

Soon, Dean’s eyes sparkled back, a pink lip being bitten. His only thought was, ‘Hell Yeah!’

All that night, after that magic word, they made love. Tongues roamed everywhere, fingertips pressed against hot and needy skin. Moans were so loud, they wore out voices. Legs burnt from moving, and minds— even though cloudy— knew they would be sore. Finally both of the lovers came themselves dry of cum, ending the night with naked cuddles and raspy admissions of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell how gay I am from how I write this lmao


	3. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to a surprise, and it’s not pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this takes so long to update, I’m useless lmao. Again, unedited.

Dean woke up with a warm body next to him. He looked up at the face that made love to him all last night and the eyes were closed, face relaxed. Dean poked the angel’s face gently, whispering a teasing “Cas~”

The blue eyes fluttered open then focused, but instead of love filling them, it was shock. They grew wide, him sitting up and looking around wildly.

Dean sat up, too, frowning, “Cas, what’s wrong?”

The man looked at Dean in terror, “‘Cas?!’” He stared at Dean for moment and some realization set in. “You’re Dean Winchester... ‘Cas’... Castiel?!”

Dean furrowed his brown and pulled away from him more, “Yes! Who are you?!”

The seemingly new acquaintance stared at Dean. Dean searched the face for any familiarity, but there was none. Then Dean heard some of the worst words of his life, “I’m Jimmy Novak.”

Dean’s face grew white, eyes widening, “What..?! B-But aren’t you dead?!”

Jimmy looked at him strangely, “What..?”

Dean nodded, swallowing, “Yes! Cas was ripped apart— fucking exploded and he came back, but you didn’t!”

Jimmy blinked, “Are you serious?! How long have I been gone?”

Dean breathed deeply, “10 years...” 

Jimmy’s eyes widened, “Seriously?! Oh my god, my family! Do you even know where Claire is?!”

Dean grabbed his shoulder, “Man, look at me... Claire is fine. Cas made sure she was okay... I’m sorry but Amelia didn’t make it.”

At this moment, Dean could tell the exact second when Jimmy’s heart broke. It shattered like a glass vase, the liquid inside leaking into his eyes as hurt. He jumped up, “No! She can’t be!”

Dean got up, hands out in defense, “Look, man. Hey, it’s okay.” 

However, Jimmy wasn’t listening to his words. His blue eyes were wide as they roamed Dean’s naked body, then at his own. Dean instantly realized why he was staring and oh god how will he explain this?

“Why are we naked?” Was the first question, asked as if it was a foot taking a step on glass. Then there were more, “Together? In bed?!” He had finally pieced it together. 

Dean was rendered speechless, just a few times he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was defenseless in this situation.

“Are you telling me that an angel had sex with another man... In my body?!” He was enraged now.

Dean inhaled deeply, “Uh- Well... Basically.”

Jimmy scoffed, looking horrified, “You’re kidding! So you like my body, huh fag?”

Dean flinched at the word, “Hey, man! I understand you’re pissed off, but—“

“There is no ‘but’! You used my body for sodomy and I sure as hell didn’t agree to that!”

Before Dean could say anything, there was a knock on the door. Dean looked at it then glanced back at Cas— Jimmy. 

“Dean? Cas?” Sam’s concerned voice called past the door.

“Just a second!” Dean called back. He looked at Jimmy and whispered, “Get your fucking clothes on.”

Dean tossed the older man his clothes and put on his own. They both were buttoning up their flannels— Jimmy leaving a comment about the attire— when Sam knocked again, “Guys?”

Dean groaned, rushing over to the door. He flung it open to face Sam, “I’m so sorry we aren’t getting dressed fast enough for you, your highness. What’s up?”

Sam’s face seemed different. Besides the slight, familiar disgust from the acrid smell of sex, there was concern. Dean’s face softened, “What?”

Sam’s voice was soft, “I heard you and Cas fighting. Is everything okay?”

Before Dean could respond or even explain, Jimmy had to open his big mouth, “So you’re telling me Sam knew this whole time?! How long /has/ this been going on?!”

Sam looked at Jimmy, very confused, “What...?”

Dean sighed, “Sam,” he began, pinching the bridge of his nose, “It’s Jimmy Novak— Cas is gone.”


	4. Stranger In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW:: More homophobia, still slurs.   
> Again, unedited.

“Gone?!”

“I don’t know how many times I have to repeat myself, Sam. ‘Gone!’”

“I’m sorry,” Jimmy began, walking to the door. “But I’m leaving. I’m going to find my daughter.” He grabbed the knob, but not before Dean grabbed his sleeve.

“Goddamnit, Jimmy. Don’t you dare. How are you gonna get to Sioux Falls from Portland with only fake credit cards, huh?” 

Jimmy stared into his eyes for a moment then glared, pulling his sleeve away, “Let go of me, faggot.”

Dean groaned, glancing at a worried Sam, “Don’t call me that. I don’t care what you believe or how bitter you are. Next time you call me that, I’m shooting you.”

Jimmy glared and opened his mouth to say something but Sam cleared his throat, “No one’s shooting anyone and please no name calling.” 

Jimmy changed his glare to Sam, “Shut up! You just sat there and watched as your brother fucked with my stolen body!”

There was an awkward silence then Sam speaking up quietly, “You were dead... Technically it was Cas’.”

Jimmy’s mouth was ajar, “You can’t be serious... Well now your brother probably can’t take his eyes off of me and just likes grabbing by body, huh?!”

“I’m right here!” Dean threw up his hands. “I can control myself, man, shut up! I would never wanna lay a hand on a dick like you!”

“Oh, you probably like touching dick, huh?!”

Sam cleared his throat to interrupt again, “You two being at each other’s throats doesn’t help! Both of you want to know what the hell is happening, right?”

Dean glanced at Jimmy then at Sam and nodded. Jimmy shrugged, “Just let me see my daughter. Please?”

Dean looked at Sam then Jimmy and nodded, “Let me call her to see where she is.”

“How old is she?” Jimmy asked. “How do you even know her number?!”

Dean hushed him, pulling out his phone, “She’s about 20 and we— well, Cas— got her from a girl’s home and put her with our friends Jody and Donna.” Dean dialed the young blonde and put the phone speaker.

Soon her voice carried over, “Hello?”

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Jimmy beat him to it, “Claire!”

There was silence for a moment then a sputter, “Dad..?”

“Yes, baby girl. It’s your dad,” a smile spread on Jimmy’s face.

“Dad!” her voice cracked. “But wh-what’s going on?! How are you back? What about Cas?”

Jimmy had started crying, too, but seemed to stop at the mention of that angel. He went to speak but was stopped by Dean, “We don’t know what happened to him. We don’t know how your dad is back. Hell, we haven’t even begun figuring it out. He wanted to talk to you so badly.”

“Where are you...?” Claire asked softly.

“Portland,” Sam responded quickly. “If you’re too far, we can meet you halfway.”

Claire rebutted, “No, that’s perfect. I’m Seattle on a witch thing. I’m coming right there.”

“Alright,” Dean nodded.

“Bye, dad.”

“Bye, Claire.”

Even though he said goodbye to his daughter, one thing stuck in his mind. One of the last things she said, rung like a bell, “Witch thing?”

The Winchesters glanced at each other worriedly. They were fighting over who didn’t have to be the bearer of bad news. 

Dean, since he had to tell this same man his wife was dead and he’s been having sex with his dead possessed body for the past few months, decided to speak up. He looked at the blue eyes that used to hold love for him and blurted it, “Claire’s a hunter.”

“Are you serious?!” His eyes widened. “Why do you let her do that?!”

Dean laughed, “Trust me, man. I tried my damnedest to get her to lead a normal life, but no dice.”

Jimmy scoffed, “So my daughter got sucked into this?!”

Sam nodded sadly, “Sorry, man.”

“Sorry? That’s all you have to say?!” He growled, “I should’ve never let that stupid angel possess me in the first place!”

Dean held out his hands, “Woah, woah, woah, slow down, man. Cas did so many amazing things possessing you. Without your sacrifice, the world wouldn’t have been saved as many times as it has.”

Jimmy turned and glared his blue eyes up into Dean’s. The hunter longed to melt into the familiarity, but they were cold and rigid. Trying to find any love in them was like trying to sleep on the floor. Jimmy inhaled deeply, “I don’t need any more of your opinions. Because what I see is someone defending an indefensible... thing! Just because he was good in bed.”

Dean groaned, “You know what?! I’ve had enough! First of all, stop reducing my relationship with Cas by what we did in bed. Second of all, I know you’re angry, man. I get it, I would be pissed out my mind but quit taking it out on everybody else, because last I checked, you were the one that let Cas in!” Dean has cast an accusing finger, eyes blazing with anger.

The room was silent but static and hot. It was uncomfortable, they all were sweating. However, if one of them moved, they would all be electrocuted. 

Before Sam could cut it, Dean opened his mouth, “So instead of pointless bickering with me? How about we figure out what the hell is going on, huh?” Then before Jimmy could answer, Dean turned to pack his bag.


	5. Family Reunion

Tears ran down a blonde’s face as she hugged her father. Two men watched somberly at the special moment shared between the two. 

“Dad,” Claire whispered, still hugging him. “How did you get back?”

Jimmy shook his head, “I don’t know. I don’t care. I’m just happy I’m back.”

Claire wiped her eyes, “Me, too.” She pulled away, looking at her dad again, “Where did Cas go?”

Jimmy looked at her strangely, hurt welling up in his eyes. Still, he pushed it away, “Why do care? I’m back!”

Claire smiled nodded, “And I’m glad... But I thought you were dead.”

Jimmy looked back at the Winchester boys. Sam watched, a slight smile. Dean looked more hurt. Jimmy knew exactly why. Which brought him back to—

“Dean tells me you’re a lesbian, Claire.”

Claire looks at him, shocked, “What...?” Her mouth was dropped open, eyes wide. “Why did he tell you that?!”

Jimmy leaned down and whispered, “Did you know about the things Dean and Cas were doing together?”

Claire nodded, still not being able to connect the dots. “But? Why would he just tell you?!”

“Wait—“ Jimmy stopped. “You were okay with that whole thing? In my body?”

Claire sighed, not being able to look at him, “Not at first. Not at all. I was still mad, I guess.” She looked at him and shrugged, “But I got used to them after a while.”

Jimmy was, unsurprisingly, fucking appalled. “Claire, seriously?! You watched this entire time?!”

Dean stepped in, grabbing the dad’s arm firmly, “Man, quit yelling at her.”

Jimmy turned to her, “Quit yelling?! She just watched like everyone else!”

Dean growled, “And you think that was easy for her?! She was pissed at Cas alone! She’s such a strong woman for being able to watch us. And besides, she hasn’t seen you in like ten years and the first thing you do is yell at her?!”

Jimmy turned back to look at his daughter and sighed. He hugged her tightly again, her hugging back.

“I love you, Claire.”

“I love you, too, Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever to make a small chapter, I know. I’m so sorry.


	6. Family Reunion 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

Jimmy smiled with tears in his eyes. “Claire?” he said softly. “Are you a hunter?”

Claire nodded, eyes pointed to the ground. He looked up at him to respond. “Mom died from a monster. I can’t let anyone else’s mom die.”

Jimmy nodded sadly. “What monsters have you killed?”

“Werewolves, mainly,” she muttered.

Dean watched the family reunion. He was smiling sadly. Claire finally had her dad back but... Where was Cas? Where was the blue-eyed angel that Dean loved more than absolutely anything? Anxiety bit at him furiously throughout the entire time.

Claire walked over to Dean, snapping him out of the thoughts running through his mind. “Do you know where Castiel is?”

Dean teared up at the mention of him. “No,” his voice cracked. 

She sighed softly. “I’m sorry. We’ll find him. I promise.”

Dean looked at her. “I promise to find him another vessel.”

She looked at him. “Are you sure? I know you’re so used to him being...”

“Claire, I love Cas. Whatever vessel he finds, I’ll love him. We can both have our cake and eat it, too.”

She smiled at him. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and it took forever I’m sorry. I’m working on the next chapter as I post this.


End file.
